


I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

by mojo72400



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Movie Night, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Post-Vol. 5 fic and Blake returns with Sun and Ilia and Team RWBY is fully reunited.





	I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

One day, Team RWBY, RNJR, Sun, Ilia, Oscar and Qrow are watching Hercules in the living room.

In the middle of the movie, both Jaune and Weiss reached for some popcorn on the bowl and accidentally touched hands. Both teens blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that" Weiss said.

"No probs" Jaune replied.

Later during the movie, Weiss falls asleep on Jaune's shoulder but Jaune's too busy to notice it because he's watching the movie. Weiss later wakes up in a garden and finds a white rose in her hand. Suddenly she starts to interact with some muses that resemble Yang, Ruby, Blake, Nora and Ilia through a song.

**Weiss** **:**  
_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_  
_I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the aggravation_  
_That's ancient history_  
_Been there, done that_

**Muses:**  
_Who d'you think you're kiddin'?_  
_He's the earth and heaven to ya_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through ya_  
_Girl, you can't conceal it_  
_We know how you feel_  
_And who you're thinking of_

**Weiss** **:**  
_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

**Muses:**  
_You swoon, you sigh,_  
_Why deny it? Uh-oh_

**Weiss** **:**  
_It's too cliché_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
_(Ohhh...)_

**Muses:**  
_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When you gonna own up_  
_That you got, got, got it bad?_

**Weiss** **:**  
_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

**Muses:**  
_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin; you're in love_

**Weiss** **:**  
_This scene won't play_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

**Muses:**  
_You're doin' flips, read our lips:_  
_You're in love!_

**Weiss** **:**  
_You're way off base, I won't say it_  
_Get off my case, I won't say it_

**Muses:**  
_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's okay, you're in love_

**Weiss** **:**  
_Ohhh…_  
_At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_(_ _**Muses:** _ _Sha-la-la-la la la, awee)_

Weiss later wakes up during the last minutes of the movie. When the credits start to roll, everyone gets up to their rooms to sleep. As Jaune gets up from the couch, Weiss grabs his hand and tells him "Wait, we need to talk".

Jaune sits down and says "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me out there" Weiss said.

"Um, you're welcome" Jaune replied.

"That's not all, I'm also impressed that you changed a lot since I last saw you, you used to be a clumsy, weak and inexperienced dunce but now you're an experienced, skillful, strong warrior and that's what I like about you" Weiss said.

"Thanks, I guess" Jaune said.

"I'm also sorry if I thought you were just a gold digging suitor who courts me because I'm a Schnee, I see that you care about me because of who I am on the inside. You showed me that you cared not only for me but for the others when you said that you value your teammates' lives, your friends' lives, my life more than your own. That is the spirit of a true warrior, a true Arc" Weiss added.

"Apology accepted" Jaune said.

"I wanted to give you this as a token of gratitude" Weiss said as she slowly leaned towards Jaune.

She gave him a small peck on the lips which surprised him to the point that he was as stiff as an ice sculpture and his cheeks red as his sash.

"If you tell the others, then I will turn you into a human popsicle" Weiss threatened before going upstairs to her room with a small smile on her face while Jaune remained on the couch still frozen in shock from the kiss Weiss gave him.


End file.
